parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Thomas Bros - (Featuring Thomas as Mario and Casey Jr as Luigi) - UbiSoftFan94.
Cast *Thomas as Mario - (Both the main heroes) *Casey Jr as Luigi - (Thomas and Casey Jr are great friends, just like Mario and Luigi) *Peter Sam as Yoshi - (Both green and well mannered) *Mellisa as Birdo - (Both pink) *Emily as Princess Peach - (Thomas has a crush on Emily, just like Mario has a crush on Princess Peach) *Tillie as Princess Daisy - (Casey Jr has a crush on Tillie, just like Luigi has a crush on Princess Daisy) *Toots as Toad - (Both small) *James as Wario - (Both vain) *Spencer as Waluigi - (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of The Rails) *Cerberus as Bowser Koopa - (Both strong, evil, and mean to Thomas, Mario, Casey Jr, and Luigi) *Baby Thomas Jr. (if Baby Thomas was a real TTTE character) as Baby Mario *Baby Casey Jr. (if Baby Casey Jr was a real CJ&F character) as Baby Luigi *Baby Peter Sam (if Baby Peter Sam was a real TTTE character) as Baby Yoshi *Baby Emily (if Baby Emily was a real TTTE character) as Baby Princess Peach *Baby Tillie (if Baby Tillie was a real CJ&F character) as Baby Princess Daisy *Troublesome Trucks as Goombas and Boos *Tootle as Toadsworth (Both the have letter 'T') *Devious Diesel as Bowser Jr. *Gordon as Donkey Kong - (Both strong) *Duck as Diddy Kong - (Both western) *Henry as Chunky Kong - (Both wise) *Salty as Lakitu - (Both tell stories) *Toby as FLUDD - (Both wise) *Ivor as Funky Kong *Donald, Douglas, Stanley, Rasmus, Toyland Express, Rustee Rails, Harry Hogwarts, Steam Lokey, Rasmus, Jason, Greendale Rocket, Tom Jerry, Doc, Jebidiah, Pete, Shelbert, Rusty, Humphrey, Rodrick, Dougal Train & Choo Choo as The Other Colour Toads *Farnsworth as King Boo *Pufle as Cranky Kong *Tracy as Wrinkly Kong *Mavis as Toadette *Greendale Rocket as Donkey Kong Jr. *Evil Thomas (if Evil Thomas was a real TTTE character) as Ludwig Von Koopa *Evil Edward (if Evil Edward was a real TTTE character) as Lemmy Koopa *Evil Henry (if Evil Henry was a real TTTE character) as Roy Koopa *Evil Gordon (if Evil Gordon was a real TTTE character) as Iggy Koopa *Daisy as Wendy O. Koopa *Evil James as Morton Koopa Jr. *Evil Toby as Larry Koopa *Diesel 10 as Smithy *Edward as Oogtar *Johnny as Detective Herlock Solmes *Emma as Candy Kong *Madge as Dixie Kong *Evil Duck as Baby Bowser *Sir Topham Hatt and Lady Hatt as the Male Narrator and the Female Narrator *and more Gallery Thomas the Tank Engine.jpg|Thomas as Mario Casey jr by hubfanlover678-d9tz6k5.jpg|Casey Jr as Luigi PeterSamCGIPromo.png|Peter Sam as Yoshi Melissa.jpg|Mellisa as Birdo Emily.jpg|Emily as Princess Peach Tillie came out of the snow drift..png|Tillie as Princess Daisy Toots laughs..jpg|Toots as Toad PercyandtheSignal32.png|James as Wario GordonAndSpencer19.png|Spencer as Waluigi Cerberus is a hunter..png|Cerberus as Bowser Koopa 51ygHLUPhrL. SX300 .jpg|Baby Thomas Jr. as Baby Mario Take Along and Take 'n' Play Casey Jr..png|Baby Casey Jr. as Baby Luigi 81D5meofF+S. SL1500 .jpg|Baby Peter Sam as Baby Yoshi Take-along-emily.jpg|Baby Emily as Baby Princess Peach Take Along and Take 'n' Play Tillie..png|Baby Tillie as Baby Princess Daisy Troublesome Trucks as Hunters and Livingstones..png|Troublesome Trucks as Goombas and Boos Casey jr.and Friends - Tootle Number 4.png|Tootle as Toadsworth DieselDoesItAgain42.png|Devious Diesel as Bowser Jr. CGI Gordon.png|Gordon as Donkey Kong MrDuckandtheSlipCoaches68.png|Duck as Diddy Kong Henry CGI.png|Henry as Chunky Kong Salty.jpg|Salty as Lakitu Thomas & Friends Toby.jpg|Toby as FLUDD Casey jr.and Friends - Ivor Number 8.png|Ivor as Funky Kong Donald and Douglas.png|Donald, Douglas, StanleyatBrendamDocksCGIpromo.png|Stanley, Rasmus..png|Rasmus, (Credit Goes To RailPony) Toyland Express.png|Toyland Express, Rustee Rails Rides Again..jpg|Rustee Rails, Hogwarts02.jpg|Harry Hogwarts, Steam Lokey..png|Steam Lokey, Jason..png|Jason, Martin-yaffe-postman-pat-greendale-rocket.jpg|Greendale Rocket, Tom Jerry.jpg|Tom Jerry, Doc.png|Doc, Jebediah.png|Jebidiah Pete (from The Little Engine That Could).jpg|Pete, Engine-35-the-little-engine-that-could-4.68 thumb.jpg|Shelbert, Rusty (The Little Engine That Could).jpg|Rusty, Freight-train-the-little-engine-that-could-46.4 thumb.jpg|Humphrey, the-big-locomotive-the-little-engine-that-could-7.17.jpg|Rodrick, Mr Edgar.jpg|Edgar, Choo choo3.jpg|and Choo Choo as Toads Farnsworth.jpg|Farnsworth as King Boo Casey jr.and Friends - Pufle Number 7.png|Pufle as Cranky Kong Tracy aka little engine by hubfanlover678-d9uwxns.jpg|Tracy as Wrinkly Kong Mavis.jpg|Mavis as Toadette Evil Thomas!.png|Evil Thomas as Ludwig Von Koopa Evil Edward the Blue Engine.jpg|Evil Edward as Lemmy Koopa Evil_Henry_the_Green_Engine_in_Thomas_and_the_Magic_Railroad.jpg|Evil Henry as Roy Koopa Evil_Gordon_the_Big_Proud_Engine..jpg|Evil Gordon as Iggy Koopa MrsDaisyCGIpromo2.png|Daisy as Wendy O. Koopa Evil James.jpg|Evil James as Morton Koopa Jr. Evil_Toby_the_Tram_Engine.jpg|Evil Toby as Larry Koopa Diesel 10 in Thomas and the Magic Railroad.jpg|Diesel 10 as Smithy Thomas & Friends Edward.png|Edward as Oogtar 500px-Johnny.png|Johnny as Detective Herlock Solmes Casey jr.and Friends - Emma Number 6.png|Emma as Candy Kong LC76217 Madge 1 1.jpg|Madge as Dixie Kong Evil Duck.png|Evil Duck as Baby Bowser Sir Topham Hatt in Thomas and Friends.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt LadyHattCGIpromo.png|and Lady Hatt as the Male Narrator and the Female Narrator Category:UbiSoftFan94